Not Enough
by javajunkiechick
Summary: The nights that Draco and Hermione get to spend together are so precious, but soon these nights just aren't enough. One-shot, light smut.


**Summary:** The nights that Draco and Hermione get to spend together are so precious, but soon these nights just aren't enough.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

_**Not Enough**_

Hermione sat at the edge of the bed, her brown tresses draped over her naked shoulder. The moonlight poured into the otherwise dark room and, through an open window, a light breeze chilled the small space. She sat quiet and still, staring at her hands that rested in her lap, seemingly in deep thought.

"Come back to bed, love," said a groggy voice. She looked over her shoulder at the shirtless man lying in bed.

She took in his appearance. His usually perfectly in place hair was now messed from sleep. His silver eyes, hardly opened, glimmered in the moonlight. She couldn't help but think of how truly handsome he was. To her, he looked like a prince from a fairytale; tall, perfect, and impossibly handsome. And it made times like this all the more harder.

She loved her nights with him. It started several months ago, when he first arrived at the Burrow. She felt terrible for him. Nobody treated him kindly. The only person who treated him with any remote kindness was Molly, who didn't interact with him much but did make sure his belly was full and that he had whatever he needed.

Hermione could tell he was lonely. He would sit in his room most of the day, doing Merlin knows what. Finally, one night, it happened by chance that neither of them could sleep and both ventured to the kitchen for a snack. They ended up talking and realizing they had much more in common than they thought. The pair eventually made their way back to his room, where they continued talking until the early hours of the morning. It wasn't too long before romance bloomed.

Almost every night since, she would come to him, after having snuck out of her own room which resided down the hall. They would lay together, cuddling and talking. Although a lot of the times they would end up shagging, some nights they would simply talk, because between them it was not just about sex. That was something she really loved about their relationship. They could lie together and talk for hours on end, which sometimes they did. They told stories of their childhoods, shared their interests, and simply got to know one another better. They loved to talk about books. She was pleased to say that she had gotten him very interested in muggle literature.

And then there were the nights that were full of passion and heat. She loved how he knew her body so well. He knew just what to do to make her unravel, just as she knew how to make him scream her name. She dreamed of the way he kissed her and touched her and of the way he felt when he was inside of her.

She never wanted their nights together to end.

"I should go," she whispered.

"You should stay," he retorted matter-of-factly.

"I shouldn't have come here in the first place."

"You say that every night, love."

"Well, it's true. What if someone sees me coming or going? Or, _Merlin forbid_, someone _hears _what we do in here."

By now he had awoken fully and was sitting up in bed. "No one is going to hear. Really, I should be insulted that you have such little faith in my silencing charms," he said with his Malfoy smirk, feigning offense.

"It's too dangerous. What if someone finds out?"

"Who the fuck cares?"

"_Draco_," she admonished.

He rolled his eyes. "So what if they find out? Why does it matter?"

"They still don't trust you."

"And why would I care what they think? You trust me, don't you?"

She sighed and looked slightly hurt that he questioned her trust in him. "_Of course_ I do. But,"

"No," he cut her off. "You trust me and that is all that matters to me. They are never going to trust me and I have accepted that. I will forever be a death eater to them. I'm treated like a prisoner here, I'm not allowed to leave and anytime I go near one of them they act as though I have Dragon Pox. I'm a pariah You are the only one who has ever show me any kindness in this house, even though you are probably the last person who has cause to do so. So I don't care what they think. I don't care if they trust me and I sure as hell don't care if they find out about us," he sighed and finally took a breath when his tirade was over. She looked at him with her large, brown eyes brimming with tears of sympathy and guilt. She started to speak, but he stopped her again. He leaned in closer to her and brushed away a stray lock of hair before cupping her face. "I love you, Hermione. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of only getting to be with you at night and acting as though we don't love each other during the day. I'm sick of having to watch Weasel gawk at you and fawn over you as if he has a chance with you. I don't want to be in a part-time relationship with you; it's not enough. I want to be with you always and I want everyone to know that you're mine."

"Oh, Draco," she whispered. She didn't know what to say; she was utterly flabbergasted. "You're right. I should be standing by your side and helping you gain their trust, not hiding away with you as if I'm ashamed of our relationship. I love you more than anything. We'll tell them tomorrow," she gave him a small smile and he returned it.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Not entirely. They'll hate it. But they're my family; the only family I have left, really. But, I suppose that means that they would want me to be happy, wouldn't it? And if they see that you truly make me happy, then they will come around eventually."

"Even the Weasel? I can't wait to see his face..." He smirked.

She slapped his arm lightly and gave him a warning glare. "Be nice. If this is going to work, then you need to do your part as well and make an effort to get along with them."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. As for your question, no, I am not entirely sure Ronald will ever get over it completely. But some day he will fall in love with another girl and he will realize that he and I were simply never meant for each other and he will get over loosing me. However, I don't think he will ever get over the fact that he lost me to _you_. That stick will stay up his arse until the day he dies, more likely than not," she said, looking down at the ground.

Draco felt a sense of dominance over Weasley wash over him and couldn't help the smug smirk that graced his face. However, his arrogance faded when he noticed her face, upon which was a look of concern and even fear. He felt horrible. He didn't even think about how the prospect of losing one of her closest friends would make her feel.

He put his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly. "How does that make you feel?"

She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes to the brim. "Terrible. Absolutely horrid." Draco, who had just moments ago been filled with pride, was now filled with guilt, thinking that all of this was his fault, just because he wasn't happy with what they had had before. Then she continued, "That does not matter though. I love you and as long as I'm with you then none of it matters.

And then, her mouth was upon his. This tongues battled each other as they had done so many times before. She straddled him, pushing him back down so that he lay beneath her. His hands roamed her bare body, loving the feeling of her silky skin beneath his fingertips as she set small kisses and nibbles down his neck. She then reached her hand between their bodies, in an attempt to guide him into her, but Draco pulled her hand away. She gave him a curious expression, until he said two words.

"Marry me."

"Yes."

…

I hope you guys liked it! I feel as if around the middle it got a bit cheesy and that maybe they got a little OOC, but I hope it was still good.

As I was writing this, an idea came to me to take this in another direction. I battled with myself over whether to continue with this story or to write the other story. Finally I decided to just write them both! The 2nd one will be somewhat similar to this (I may change it up a bit so it's not too similar), so if you like this story then you may like the next one as well. Hopefully I will have it up within a 1-2 weeks.

Please review!


End file.
